my ranger's apprenice
by silverbrooke treaty ranger 52
Summary: silverbrooke is an orphan but dose she have a family, but why dose will the ranger want her as his apprentice. what about a strange boy who turns up at the ward one day.


Shadow apprentices

He ran from 3 large figures approaching him. He can hear the pounding of his heart. "**SMACK**." His world goes black.

Now Goldsteen is a peaceful town where nothing much ever happens. It has lash green forests, quaint villages and an elegantly made castle. In that castle was a ward for all the orphans, whose pennants have died doing a service to their county. Silver Brooke doesn't know who her pennants are or were. She just showed up on the doorstep one stormy night.

Silver Brooke sat in the old oak tree out the front of the ward. She was drawing in one of her books when she noticed Baron Albert Ham, sir john and three other knights escorting a boy around 12 years old. As they neared the stone steps of the ward silver Brooke saw that the boy was badly injured.

'Baron Albert, Sir John, sir Nol and Sir Horace what brings you here on this loveliest day of days?' Corporally asked Lady Gwen, career of the 12's at the ward. 'Lady Gwen we have a boy called Nathanial here a trader called Mathew Salt found him unconscious on the side of the road. The healer Malcolm said 'he is blind because of a nasty knock to the head' so he came keep Wilfred his dog to help him around.' Said Albert. 'Nathanial come here please I want to take a look at you and ask you some question.' Happily sung Lady Gwen. Nathanial clung to the baron's arm as he moved closer to Lady Gwen 'don't be scared Nathanial, she won't hurt you, you are safe now.' Said Sir Horace to Nathanial. Lady Gwen tock a step towards the scared boy with jet black wavy hair. 'Where is my dad, I need to talk to my father, black john will kill him, I need to talk to him now.' Cried Nathanial, sir Nol looked surprised by the boys sudden out barest. 'Sir Nol do you know this 'black john' person.' Asked the baron Albert. 'Yes Sir indeed I do, Sir,' said the knight. 'He killed my brother and his son.'

At dinner that night, silver Brooke sat next to jasper, a tall boy with blond hair and golden eyes. He was nice but very shy. Her other ward mates were jenny, a girl with red hair and was kind of round. Harry a mean boy with brown curly hair on his thick head. Alice, a tall blond girl who was nice but shy and was in love with Jasper Helladom. 'Everyone may I please have your attention,' Lady Gwen's voice song out over the dining hall. 'We are going to be joined by a lovely boy named Nathanial, please be nice to him.'

After dinner lady Gwen asked sliver up to her office for a "little chat" in other word she was in trouble or so she thought. She made her way up to Lady Gwen's office, sliver knocked on the heavy oak door, 'come in' came a voice from behind the door. Sliver Brooke slowly opened the door and creped in feeling a little nervice about what was going to happen to her. 'Are silver Brooke how are you tonight.' Asked Lady Gwen, Lady Gwen's office was a happy place filled with books and colors. 'Very well thank you, Lady Gwen.' Said silver, politely curtsying to Lady Gwen. 'Silver I need you to do something for me.' Said Lady Gwen leaning over her desk towards silver Brooke. 'And what might that be, Lady Gwen.' Asked sliver Brooke. 'I need you to look after Nathanial for me,' Answered Lady Gwen 'good night silver Brooke.' Waved Lady Gwen.

Three years later at ranger H.Q. 'Will she can't be you apprentice. She is a girl, no, no, no.' strongly said Clive the commander of the kings rangers. 'But she has all the potential to be one of our best, even better than halt, Vlad, you and I.' argued Will. 'NO, NO, NO I will not have it and I am sure halt will agree with Me.' shouted the old commander. 'Oh really Clive, sorry old friend but I agree with will. She has amazing potential.' clamed halt as he stepped out of the wall. 'halt not you too, it is just easier to not have a girl as a ranger and you know it. I am very disappointed in you.' Furiously yelled the red headed man, he could never keep his temper. 'Will and I have already talk to king Duncan, he said it was fine I have a note from him.' Declared halt holding up the note for Clive to read it.

'Blind boy and silver no-name get down here so I can kill you.' Bellowed harry Jayson as he through a stone up at Nathanial and silver Brooke in the oak tree. Over the years their relationship had grown to a little more than friendship. They laughed down at the furious harry, he was now so angry and enraged that he started to shake the big tree. 'Hey harry you can't get us, you are too fat to clime and you are scared.' They jeered down at the massive boy at the bottom of the tree.

'LINE UP NOW, hurry up and get your filthy little hides in to gear. Don't have all day.' Shouted sanders at the 15 year old ward kids lined up in the baron's office. 'Zanders that is not necessary they are already lined up.' Muttered the baron, 'sorry sir, your lord ship, sorry, sorry.' Apolitically said zanders taking a very deep bow. 'Insolent little but kisser.' silver whispered to Nathanial. 'Sir the craft masters are waiting.' Said Zanders. 'Well let them in.' Albert said at Zanders. The craft misters entered Sir John battle master of battle school, Leo of horse school, master Chubb the chef, Lady Juliana of the diplomatic service and Kane of scribe school. They line up either side of the baron. 'Let's get stared then shell we?' said the baron gesturing to Zanders to continue. 'You boy what is your name.' rounded Zanders at harry. Harry Jayson sir battle school sir' said harry as he stepped forward. 'Sir john what do you think?' asked the baron. 'yes sir he will go well in battle school.' Said john as he stepped forward to inspect the boy. ' jasper helladom sir horse school.' He mumbled at the ground. 'Leo?' asked albert, ' yes sir he is perfect for horse school.' Said Leo. ' Alyss Meanton sir diplomatic sevive.' She Alyss. 'sir we have a prearranged agreement.' Politely said lady Juliana. ' jenny sir cooking please.' Said the short fire haired girl. 'how do you make a plumb tart?' asked chubb, 'with very little sugar and lots of love.' Answered the girl. All of the kids had got their proffered school but what craftmaster would want a short scruffy girl and a blind boy. Just then will treaty, one of the most famous rangers in the land, materialized out of the wall bind the baron handing him a note then whispered in his ear. 'ok are you sure will? Ok, we are done here.' Announced the baron. 'but sir there are still two left.' Said Zanders 'Zanders I said that will be all and that is that.' Ordered the baron albert.

'Nathanial I have to see what was on the note.' Said SilverBrooke to Nathanial who sat next to her in the oak tree. 'how here are grads at the door?' whispered Nathanial. 'we are not going to use the door or stairs, we are going to climb the tower and go through the window.' Said silver. ' Brooke I can't I am blind remember.' Quietly whispered Nathanial to silver as she lent in to his shoulder. ' I will help you Nathanial.' silver whispered to him. Five meters up the tower the wind was strong, as they neared the window silver pulled Nathanial up on the ledge and hopped down in to the baron's office making no noise at all. 'stay here and keep watch.' Silver said to Nathanial as she kissed him on the cheek before slinking over to the baron's desk. As she reached for the note on the table a hand shootout of nowhere and grabbed her rist.

'Hurry up you two' ordered will as he rode high on his horse, tug and silver and Nathanial walked to wills' cabin in the woods. At will's cabin he asked Nathanial and silver to get settled in their rooms then meet him out in the yard. In the yard handed silver and Nathanial a quiver and a recrove bow each. 'Let's see how you shoot for a start.' Said will in a happy yet evil voice. 'Where is the arm grad first?' asked silver to Will. 'What' will said surprised. 'The arm grads, we need an arm grads first.' She said 'silver since you are such a smarty pants, you shoot first.' Said will as he handed her and Nathanial an arm grad then sat down on a fallen log to drink his coffee. Silver loaded the bow, draw the bow back to full draw, aimed and released. 'hiss smack.' The arrow hit the target dead center. Will spluttered as he choked on his coffee, 'how did you do that, that was amazing.' He stuttered. 'I don't know this the first time I have ever picked up a bow.' Said sliverbrooke then she shoot again to just make sure with the same result. 'knife throwing is next.' Said will happily as he handed the ma Saxe and throwing knife. Try and hit that target over there.' he Said a Pointing to a target on a tree. Silver picked the trowing knife up by the hilt and draw back her left arm then throw the knife almost hitting it dead center. 'that is amazing, not even I Am that good with throwing knifes,' Corked will 'We are going to see halt, come along.' Ordered will as he marched off.

'We are we going will' asked Nathanial as they walked 'old bob's.' angrily said will 'why' asked silver. 'will you stop asking so many questions,' Complained will ' oh, no I am starting to sound like halt.' Will whined. When they arrived at old bob's, halt was waiting for Will, 'about time you are late, William.' Angrily said the grey haired ranger. Bob showed the two apprentices their horses chop and shadow that grazed in the paddock. 'get your horses and let's get going we are Late again because of William Joshua treaty.' Shouted halt as he marched off to where his horse was. '_mivapliat navil' _silver wispered to shodow as the code. '_minomy jonhin.' _said to the little pony chop.


End file.
